


Never have I ever

by Letkunimirest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship fic but you can view it as romance if that's your thing, Kenma and Akaashi are just mentioned tho, Kuguri is Taichi's cousin, Kunimi and Taichi are best friends, Kunimi wakes up flawless and everyone's Kinda jealous, Kunimi's mom is a model and his dad is super doting, So is kindaichi, TAICHI SWEARS SO MUCH, Taichi's mom is dead, fukunaga can speak cause it's canon but he just doesn't want to, fukunaga makes questionable life choices but it's okay, kuguri makes a friend or two, nobody enjoys beer, underaged drinking, vodka is thrown around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letkunimirest/pseuds/Letkunimirest
Summary: Visiting Kunimi's house was always weird, especially when you brought two other people his dad didn't actually know the names of. Sometimes, Kunimi's dads assumptions of who Kunimi was dating were incredibly weird: he's pretty sure Kunimi would tell him if he was dating three boys.Taichi muses about Kunimi, friendship and how he hates beer.





	Never have I ever

Although Kunimi Akira was a pretty boy, Taichi doesn't really see him as a date mate or anything like that, at least, he doesn't think so- Taichi's dated before but he has never felt much towards those he has. It was mostly out of curiosity to see if he could hold those feelings. He doesn't really want to try with Kunimi since they both hold the emotional capabilities of a match stick, regardless, he is glad to have him as a friend. Especially since it made his friendship with Fukunaga flow a lot easier, as he rarely had the chance to contact him less it be about their mutual feelings on a subject like how beer was fucking nasty. 

But he's used to Kunimi's father asking him if they were dating; it was something he expected every time he came over, coming up with a new form of denial each time he visited- which was one of the reasons Kunimi preferred to sneak into Shiratorizawa's dorms to visit him even with Shirabu's bitching about it.  Then again, when has Taichi or anyone else listened to Shirabu? Kunimi's father was a nice guy, he dotes on Kunimi a lot and it embarrassed Kunimi a lot, Taichi got that, but he really couldn't bring his cousin and another friend from Tokyo to his dorm because Shirabu would, in this case, actually fucking kill him.

So, Taichi issued a bland one word warning of  _careful_ before knocking on the door to Akira's household. His father opened the door, and he took this time to observe him, he didn't really look like he was doting at first glance- being quite expressionless himself, with messy black hair and scruff and eyes similar to Kunimi's with the color of some weird green gem that Taichi couldn't remember the name of since he fell asleep in that class but after it registered with him whom exactly was standing at his door, he smiled brightly and widely.

"Akira! It's your boyfriends!" His dad called, making Fukunaga and Kuguri jump out their skin and look at each other with expressions Taichi sincerely wished he could take a picture of. Fukunaga's eyes always looked a little too wide but his jaw had dropped and looked like it had unhinged itself like a fucking snake, whilst Kuguri's face went the brightest shade of red he has ever seen. His cousin was probably the most hopeless person when it came to romance, Taichi thought, remembering when someone asked if he was single and he said that he was sockable. 

Kunimi walked down the stairs slowly and groggily as though he had just woken up, but Taichi knew it was his real pace. He didn't want to put too much effort into something, right? Taichi could relate. However, Kunimi shot his father an unimpressed look, and muttered something along the lines of having better taste in men than that. Taichi couldn't really blame him, Fukunaga once tried to chug hand sanitizer to prove a point and Taichi burped the alphabet in his face, as well as the fact that Kunimi didn't know Kuguri.

Kunimi ushered them in casually and his mother waved at them from her position in front of the television. She looked just like Kunimi himself, with flawless skin, long eyelashes (which always looked somewhat fake), a calm stare with an air of laziness, however as a model, she had her own charm, her long hair curled at the ends and her face had a small bit of make up to decorate it. It made him question if Kunimi was actually a clone of some kind- Fukunaga also assumed this and they discussed it for a while over a call while Kunimi sat there unamused. 

Now, Kunimi wasn't an only child- but his siblings were all female and rarely visited his room when Taichi was over since according to Kunimi, they had a crush on him, and though it was quite weird to have a third year and a six year old have a crush on him at the same time - he was glad for it. They did some things that Taichi wouldn't want anyone else to know about. Kuguri looked irritated from being forced into some unknown kids house but he didn't comment since Taichi shot him the look. Taichi has gotten quite good at pulling off a stern motherly look, all he had to do was copy Semi. Semi was quite weirdly overprotective of everyone on the team, he didn't quite approve of Taichi following strangers when he was bored saying that someone would most definitely kidnap him one day, but Taichi doubts that, his looks could scare off most kidnappers.

Taichi observed his cousin for a while, though not out of worry, more out of curiosity as all he knew about the first year was he was quite similar too him- looks and personality wise and he didn't want to be seen as a clone either- that would birth one too many clone conspiracy theories for this friend group. Kuguri introduced himself and sat on the floor as Kunimi opened the mini fridge and pulled out beer. Nobody in the group liked it but nobody could really be bothered to get anything else, so it had became a regular thing for the group to drink- Kunimi placed it on the table in front of him and introduced himself right back. Kuguri tilted his head at the alcohol and Taichi then remembered that Kuguri hasn't had even the slightest sip of alcohol, even at those shitty family reunions where all the adults acted like idiots and he and Kuguri would sneak off to nap while Kuguri's twin sister tried to find them to scold them and bring them back.

"Hey, how bout we play twenty questions?" Taichi asked, unsure of if a conversation would actually happen less he strike one up. 

Kunimi scrunched up his nose at the idea and shook his head. "Nah, never have I ever is probably better considering we have drink and won't use it otherwise." Fukunaga stopped tapping his fingers on the table and nodded, agreeing with the first year whilst Kuguri just shrugged. Then the game started.

"Never have I ever jumped off a building?" Kuguri started, as though he himself had done so, making Taichi shoot him yet another look, however, Kuguri merely took a sip and gave the bottle a disgusted glance, he heard sipping next to him and knew it was Fukunaga without even sparing a glance. Fukunaga has done some weird shit. He could probably outdo Tendou.

"Never have I ever slept for around two weeks and gave my family a heart attack." Kunimi spoke bluntly, before chugging some of his drink, Taichi did the same and he noticed Kuguri looked slightly impressed though he didn't know if it over the fact he could stomach the taste of something like that or if he had beaten Kuguri's napping record.

The game got progressively weirder as time went on, such as Fukunaga admitting that he once had fell off a balcony into Kenma's arms who tripped and fell into Akaashi's during a party that had been organized by the captain of Fukurodani - and that was the most normal of the selection. His cousin also snorted a lot and became quite open with the others, Taichi couldn't help but feel a little proud and wondered if he someone took his mothers mothering duties on via some spiritual connection. Regardless they stopped playing before Fukunaga could get drunk because they really didn't want to know what a drunk Fukunaga had the ability to do.

Fukunaga decided to do a motion that looked like he had a kings crown on his head, but Kunimi recognized as a question of Kindaichi. "He's fine, he's been trying to make me practice more- but the seasons over."

Taichi nodded. "Kindaichi is like your mother."

"So are you, Taichi." Kuguri snorted, resting his chin on his hand as he played with the bottle with his other hand- Taichi shot him another look and Kunimi smirked. "You're proving my point."

"Whatever, at least I don't have a captain who wants to get in my pants."

"He wants to get in everyone's pants, you know this," Kuguri huffed. "Your entire team wants to get in yours."

"Do I look like Kunimi Akira?"

And that's when Taichi realised that hey: his stance on things was fairly simple. Beer tastes like shit to him, Kunimi was his best friend, with Fukunaga following close behind, Kuguri was a piece of shit but he loved him and he wouldn't trade this group of assholes for anything.


End file.
